bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Love Letter
Love Letter - to piosenka napisana przez Kendalla Schmidta i Dustina Belta w ich zespole Heffron Drive. Piosenka została wydana w latach 2008-2009 niż Kendall był w zespole BTR. Tekst Wait, you're just the girl I'm looking for. I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi, And see how you're doing. don't hesitate. It seems to me, we're meant to be. Well maybe I should leave, I should leave. I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing. Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for. And you know, and you know. I can't wait any longer. And you know, and you know. I can't wait anymore. Cause I'm in love with you baby, So I'll put it in a love letter. it's yes-no, not maybe. Can we get in the same boat together? I've been goin' crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. Girl, maybe all that I can say, Is I'm infatuated with the way move and how you sway. I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance. Just half a chance is all I need To see that you and me can leave around away. Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for. And you know, and you know, and you know. I'm not movin'. And you know, and you know. Got my foot's in the door. I'm in love with you baby, So I'll put it in a love letter. it's yes-no, not maybe. Can we get in the same boat together? I've been goin' crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. I'm in love with you baby, So I'll put it in a love letter. it's yes-no, not maybe. Can we get in the same boat together? I've been goin' crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. So let me put it to you this way, sweetheart, you've got me puckerin' my face like a Shock Tart. I think it's time we rewind back to the front of the line, Exchange your and, "Well, hello." Give me a sign. If people countin' to ten. you'd be locked at 9.99. Shine like the weather, we could cruise together. Tell me what you want, and I'll be feelin' better. I've never seen a girl as pretty as you. You demand all attention when you walk in a room. See I can't rely, you're before my eyes. It started around at six when I'm waiting all this time for you. Skip scoop to my lou, my darlin'. Saw you lookin' at, and I admit I got a problem. I don't wanna come, and everybody gotta find a way to say, "Ooo, baby." Cause I'm in love with you baby, So I'll put it in a love letter. it's yes-no, not maybe. Can we get in the same boat together. I've been goin' crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. I'm in love with you baby, So I'll put it in a love letter. it's yes-no, not maybe. Can we get in the same boat together? I've been goin' crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. en:Love Letter Kategoria:Piosenki